Charades
by Hades Muse
Summary: Kai makes the near fatal mistake of commenting on Reis hair and desperatley tries to avoid spending the night on the sofa. One Shot KaixRei ReixKai


**Very short one shot.. Meh I was bored. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing .. Yeah, you heard right …Nothing! **

Kai's POV

Charades is an evil game. I mean, really evil. I've somehow been dragged into a game with Yuriy and Rei without even knowing it.. Am I having fun? What do you think? Whoever came up with this game needs shooting ..twice. With silver bullets.. Yeah .. That should do it.

"Kai, stop smirking … its your go" Yuriy yells at me … does he really have to yell? I'm only two seats away from him . I stand up and shuffle in front of the two, silently praying for the house to fall apart around my ears or something.

I sigh and start, oh fun. I do the 'Film' sign (1)

"Film!" Yuriy yelled, again with the yelling. I nod, well done Yuriy, tomorrow we'll learn what 'book' is . I hold up four fingers

"Four words" Rei says from his seat by the fire place, a little quieter than Yuriy, again I nod. I hold up one finger ..

"First word!" Yuriy yells from his perch on the arm of the sofa. I roll my eyes, congrats Yuriy. Now the tricky bit.. There's no way in hell they're going to get this in under ten minutes. I cover on eye with my right hand

"Pirates of the Caribbean" Rei said coolly, glaring at me… Great. I nod and sit back down. Rei doesn't really want to be here either.. Only Yuriy sees this as being fun.

"I'm going to get a drink" I mutter and make my way to the kitchen. I don't actually want a drink, but at least it gets me out of there and away from Rei glaring daggers at me. Explanation? Good idea. Rei and I have been 'Going out' for the last .. Two-ish months … I never did like that term 'going out' ..but hey whatever. This morning we had a slight 'tiff'. I wouldn't even call it a tiff .. I merely suggested that Rei had his hair trimmed .. Not cut, _trimmed _since it was beginning to brush the floor and people keep treading on it. Needless to say he went ballistic and hasn't spoken to me all day.

Now the plan was I would apologize this evening and everything would be okay, I could get my kitten back and Rei could get rid of the migraines .. Seriously, if doing the 'slitty-eye-thing' (Well, have you got a better term for it?) Gives him such a bad headache, why do it? But of course, Yuriy felt the need to come and see his two 'favourite' friends and spend some good quality time with us … Lord, why do you hate me so? As long as Yuriy doesn't find out that I 'upset' Rei he'll be gone by one am and I can avoid the 'You're meant to love him, not hurt him' speech that he seems to find very fun to give me every time we have a tiff. So far so good …

"Kai, what's going on with you and Rei?" Yuriy asked, walking through the kitchen door and towards the fridge . Scrap that, so far things not so good.

"Who said anything's wrong?" I shot back, taking a sip of my coffee (Hey, its 11:30 P.M and I've been on the go since five am ..I need sleep)

"Pfft, c'mon Kai, its so obvious it very almost painful" He replied, head engulfed by the fridge "The fact that you two aren't talking, aren't sat on each others laps and aren't trying to play tonsil-tennis was a rather large give away" He continued, his head reappearing, half a pork pie in his arms. "You need to apologize" he finished, searching for a knife in the cutlery draw .

"That was the plan before you showed up making us play your stupid game" I snarled, refilling my coffee mug

"I can't apologise while playing that god forsaken game" I mutter, mopping down the work surface where I had spilt some coffee.

"Of course you can" He smiled at me. I raised an eyebrow .. This guy really _was_ insane. "Good luck" He smiled and walked out the room before swiftly running back in to retrieve his precious pork pie.

I sighed and drained the last of my coffee … I like coffee, its my best friend.

Yuriy looked up from eating his pork pie as I walked into the room and flopped back into my chair. Rei got up for his go. I think from all the juggling he did he was trying to do the book 'Cirque du freak' by Darren Shan ..although, you never can tell with these things.

"Kai's go!" Yuriy yelled (Yet again) through a mouthful of pork pie.

Again I stood in front of the two .. Hehe, how much of a prat did I feel? Very much so.

Either I make a prat out of myself, or I spend the night on the sofa …. Prat, sofa… Sofa, prat. Bleh, that sofa's very uncomfortable … Plus Rei's going to do himself an injury if he keeps glaring.

I shuffled forwards a little bit, chewing my bottom lip and turned to face Rei. I pointed at myself …

"I" Said Rei, the glare never lessening

I put my thumb and forefinger of both hands together to form a crude heart.

"Love"

Finally I pointed at Rei.

"You" He finished quietly, before smiling softly.

I smile back, looks like I'm saved from the sofa tonight.. Score! I walk over to his chair and lean over him, placing a soft kiss upon his lips.

Charades is a great game. I mean, really great. Whoever came up with this game deserves a hug ..two hugs... Yeah .. That sounds about right. Am I having fun? …What do you think? …

**(1) You know ..um… Holding on hand up and twirling the other … Kind of like those old cameras .. Please tell me you know what I mean? **

**I did warn you it was short…**

**Please R&R if you have the time .. **

**Flames are always welcome .. Oh how I love toasted marshmallows 3 .. Just pop them in the fire resistant box on the right hand side. **


End file.
